The Final Chord
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack takes his fate into his own hands and does the only thing he can to be with the man he loves. Wick slash.


Title: "The Final Chord"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Jack takes his fate into his own hands and does the only thing he can to be with the man he loves. Wick slash.  
Disclaimer: Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Bootstrap are © & TM Disney, not the author. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.  
Dedicated To: My love, My life, Pirate Sparrow  
Author's Note: This one has been waiting for almost a year!

He drew the final blade, withdrew the final cord, and made the final cut. With his dying breath, he called the name of his love, the name that should have been his destiny, the name of the one being, the one man who had shaped his destiny forever more. Before he'd met him, he'd thought his destiny would be great. He would go down in history as the best Pirate; the most daring swashbuckler; the great, the undefeatable Captain Jack Sparrow. He never would have thought, nor even dreamed, that one lone man could change it all, turning his world upside down; transforming his destiny into a loveless, sorrowful Hell; and making him ache not for eternity but for death.

He'd tried his best and fought his hardest to live without the one he loved, to survive without hope, but ten years . . . Ten years was just too long, especially when he didn't know if, in the end, it would be he who welcomed his love home with waiting arms or that blasted murderess that his beloved chose to spend his one day with. He'd tried his best and fought his hardest, but in the end, it was all just too much. Too much pain, too much heartache, too much grief, too much agonizing sorrow. He couldn't live another day. He didn't even want to try any longer. He couldn't go on without his love, and so it was, that he drew the final blade and made the final cut across his own throat.

Yet, when his eyes opened again, it was not the fires of Hell that he'd expected to feel nor even a darkness that filled his world. What he saw instead, when his eyes opened again and his lids lifted, filled him once more with hope and brought tears of joy to his eyes for there, looking down at him, stood the one man in all the world who had ever captured his heart, who had ever made him happy, who had ever swept him into the world of love.

Jack smiled, his gold tooth gleaming in the sunlight, as he gazed up into the handsome face that haunted his thoughts every single moment of each and every day. "Will . . . " he breathed.

"Jack," Will answered hesitantly, "what happened?"

"I'm dead."

"I know you're dead, but how? Who?"

Was it anger he saw tracing the face he loved so, or just mere confusion? "I'm dead," he repeated. "I must be," he dared to venture, refusing to miss what might well be his final opportunity to tell Will what he meant to him, "for I'm in Heaven."

"Heaven?" Will repeated, his now-obvious confusion growing. "Jack, you're hardly in Heaven!"

"Ah, but I am, Will," Jack replied in a husky voice. He dared touch his beloved's face. He ran his fingers across his smooth, tanned skin, luxuriating in the satiny feeling. "I am for I'm with you." Before Will could protest, Jack moved his hand to Will's head, cupped the back of his head, and angled his face down toward his. He brought him down gently and touched his mouth to his. Fear still clouded his heart, and he dreaded the time when he'd release Will and the man he loved would pull away. He'd been unable to spend a single lifetime without his love; he could never sustain an eternity of his beloved hating him or fearing him.

Jack kissed Will deeply, his tongue plunging into his mouth and exploring every inch it could find. Will didn't pull away but moaned his pleasure against Jack's mouth, his own tongue daring to touch Jack's. Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Could it be? Was it possible? His hand relaxed against Will's head, releasing his hold on his beloved.

Will moved away, as Jack expected, but it was with complete adoration that he gazed down upon him. He had never seen him smile so beautifully. "I love you too, Jack," he whispered against his lips and then eagerly kissed him again. This time, they did not part and moved closer together as they kissed each other as though they had been drowning all this time and the only thing that could save them was each other.

Bootstrap looked on from the wheel, and his smile was as brilliant as the setting sun they were sailing into. He had never seen his son happier and had known for a long time now that it wasn't Elizabeth who captured his heart. Heck, Will had spoken hardly a word about missing the girl, but not a single day nor night had gone by that he hadn't forlornly mentioned Jack. The men belonged together, and now, thanks to Calypso evidently deciding that Jack still had a debt to pay, they would be together for a long, long time to come, perhaps -- his grin grew -- even eternity.

"Aye, there's a debt t' be paid," a voice whispered on the wind, "a debt o' luv. Even I shan't interfere wi' tha'." Feminine giggling carried across the wind, and Bootstrap shivered at the deep, masculine laughter that accompanied it.

**The End**


End file.
